Spider-Man and Black cat
by Ak169
Summary: Story of Peter Parker, a young boy bestowed with Spider powers, and his journey as a person and as a hero
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I** **decided to get back into writing on this site. I've been away for a couple of years and wanted to return to it, but have been busy with school. Now I'm finally done and can come back. The last story didn't turn out as I wanted and will no longer be continued, I apologise if this affects any of you. One last thing, I am an English writer and spell some words differently from Americans, I will try my best to keep my idiolect American but there may be one or two mistakes. Thanks,**

Above the busy streets of New York City he swung gracefully, skin tight red and blue coating his toned muscles as they contracted in the air. He was the guardian of this place, a young boy thrusted into a mans world, a dangerous world...

He thought over that fateful day, a spider bite transformed him from a skinny teenager into an athletic man, but he still had problems other boys did, and now he was running late for one of them!

"Man this is gonna be the third time this week" he muttered to himself as he began to get closer and closer to his school. He would have been there on time today as well if it wasn't for them pesky thugs mugging that young lady. He pondered over the earlier proceedings with a smile on his face. He may have made himself late for school, and he may have been on the receiving end of a punch or two for his troubles, but the smile of the girl who he helped was worth it. He thought over what uncle Ben said, " I hope this is what you wanted..." he sorrowfully spoke to himself, his uncle was gone and it was his fault, nobody else should have to go through pain like he had. " Nobody will ever feel the pain I have again!" He promised himself until he was in an alley near his school. He quickly changed, putting his costume in his bag.

"Mr Parker, late again I see." Greeted Dr Curt Connors, his biology teacher, in a half dissapointed, half jokey fashion.

"I'm sorry Dr Connors, I just got caug-" Peter tried to explain, before being abruptly cut off.

"Nevermind Peter, just take a seat." Commanded Dr Connors, and Peter swiftly obliged, grateful that he didn't have to make an excuse up.

He sat down avoiding the stares of his peers. With the mask on, he was the amazing Spider-Man, but without it he was just the plain old introvert Peter Parker. A plain old introvert who was often tormented by Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

Flash and Peter were good friends in their younger years, often playing together and seldom away from each other, but as they grew older they also grew apart, with Flash often tormenting and bullying Peter.

" Hey Parker, pay up!" Whispered a voice to his right. It was the voice of Flash.

" Pay for what?" Retorted Peter.

" Pay for being such an ugly nerd!" Commanded Flash.

" All I have is $5 for lunch." Came the reply.

" Then hand it over!" Flash again demanded, his voice become more intimidating.

" F-fine." Peter sadly replied, handing over his lunch money. To Spider-Man Flash was just a chump who he could take out in seconds, but Peter had a secret identity to keep to protect his loved ones, and going without lunch was worth it to to keep people like Aunt May safe.

He passed through the day until the Lunch bell rang.

" Hey Pete, how are you?" Asked Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend. Harry had always looked after him, trying his best to protect him from bullies. The illustrious Norman Osborn was Harry's father.

"Hungry" was all that Peter could muster.

"Flash take your lunch money again?" Questioned Harry, but he already knew the answer.

"Y-yeah..." came an ashamed reply

" Here take this." Harry opened his hand, offering Peter some money.

" No Harry, I can't take this from you." Was Peter's retort as he eyed the money like a dog would look at a bone.

" I insist." Assured Harry, placing the money is Peters hand. Peter graciously yet reluctantly took the money. He thought over how great his friend Harry was as he filled himself with canteen food.

" So Pete, dad is hosting this science convention and I'm allowed to bring a plus one, wanna tag along? I know you love this kind of stuff." Asked Harry, knowing full well what the answer would be.

" Of course I would, everybody who loves science wants to go to a convention hosted by your father Harry!" Exclaimed Pete, the excitement coursing through his veins as the pitch of his voice raised to almost never before seen heights."

" I knew you would, its next Saturday, we'll pick you up in the limo at 6." Planned Harry, amused at the excitement in his best friends voice. With that the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Nothing like a little patrol right after school." Peter said to himself as he swung through the air with his custom made web shooters. Peter was a scientific genius, nobody else his age would have been able to make such advanced webshooters with such little resources like he did. He began to imagine all the good he could do if he never missed school before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

3 thugs ran were beating a man in an alley way, armed with bats and crow bars, striking down upon him. "This'll teach you to come in our territory again!" Spoke one of the thugs smugly, as he beat the almost unconscious member of the revival gang. Spider-Man released himself from his web, landing on a wall and yanking away a crow bar from one of the thugs. " It's the spider freak, get 'im" commanded the ring leader, the man who was now unarmed. " That's no way to speak about your mom." Came the reply from Spider-Man, angering the three thugs. Spider-Man jumped to the ground, using his spider sense to duck away from some swings of a baseball bat, before punching the wielded into a way and webbing him in place. Another brought down his crow bar in an arc motion but Spider-Man sidestepped it before kicking him in the face, sending him flying into an open dumpster. All that remained now was the unarmed man.

He grinned the most maniacal of grins, before removing two knives from his pockets! " Nice claws, kitten!." Jested Spider-Man, laughing at the thugs naivety. "We'll see who's laughing after I gut ya." Was the reply before the thug leapt forward utilising the knives. Spider-Man did a back flip to get himself away from the danger, before pulling the thug towards himself with a web and upper cutting him, knocking him a few feet back. He stood up, his grin now a frown, as he threw his knives with Spider-Man having to quickly dodge both, leaving them to clatter into the wall. Spider-Man then webbed down the thug, muffling his words with a web to the mouth. He turned around to see the victim of the attack no longer there. He swung off considering the job done.

Little did he know the job had only begun, as from the distance a predator lurked, watching his every move, learning, ready to capture its prey...

Through force or submission...

 **So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all like it. I have a few ideas of where I wanna go with this story but they are subject to change. Quick side note that Peter has only had his powers for a short while in my story, and that also it is not based on any adaption of the character, as I attempt to use my artistic license to create a world for the character. Also important to mention that I do not own any of these characters in this story, and that they are all the assets of Marvel,**

 **thanks again for reading**

 **Azaan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone** , **wanted to thank you all for the support and ideas. The positive feedback has helped improve my confidence and I hope I can write up to your expectations.**

" Harry should be here any minute now." Peter said to no one in particular as he sat on his bed. The room was small, with barely any space for anything but his bed and computer, but he was thankful to have at least this much. He was dressed in a very plain black suit and a white shirt, he wanted to be dressed formally for the occasion, all of his idols would be there, Dr Otto Octavius, Dr Bruce Banner, and of course Norman Osborn. He had so much questions to ask them, so much to learn, he couldn't wait to meet them all. He heard a car pull up and he looked outside, it was the Osborn's stretch limousine. He hurried down the stairs waving goodbye to his aunt May as he left the house and sat in the limo.

" So Peter, Harry tells me you're quite the scientist." Asked Norman on the way to the convention. " Yes Mr Osborn, I've done research on all of your work." Replied Peter, excited at the chance to speak to his idol. "Yet here sits my son, more interested in chasing girls than his studies, and his grades reflect it!" Upon saying this Norman glared at his son, his words struck Harry like the bite of a snake, as he put his head down in embarrassment. Peter felt bad for Harry but maybe his dad was right, maybe he should focus more. The remainder of the journey was silent, nobody willing to Lighten the atmosphere.

The Osconvention was bustling with scientists and rich members of society, wanting to see what science had to offer. Norman Osborn went to the stage to address his guests, and to set up what was to come. Peter and Harry took a seat near the back of the giant hall, sitting on a table away from the others. " Your dad went all out for this didn't he?" Asked Peter rhetorically, he already knew the answer. " He always does, he goes all out in everything but parenting!" Answered Harry anyway, bitterly. Peter had no reply to Harry's show of emotion, instead his attention was drawn to a platinum blonde girl sitting a few tables away from him. She was different from everybody else in the room, there was something that set her apart. Peter wasn't sure if it was her posture or her beauty, but Peter was captivated by her, like a moth chasing a light. As everybody else listened to Norman intently, Peter noticed she seemed as if she was bored, as if she'd rather be anywhere else than here. Then he noticed an older lady next to her, presumably her mother, seeming to reprimand her for her lax attitude. Peter was fascinated by this specimen, he truly had never witnessed such beauty, and he felt as if he could never take his eyes off her. Tapping Harry on the shoulder, Peter asks " Who in the world is that?" Pointing in the direction of the young lady. " That my friend, is Felicia Hardy, she's the daughter of one of dad's former associates and my close friend." Harry replied. " Do you think you could introduce me?" Peter pleaded. " Sure Pete, once all the guests begin to mingle."

" Well if it isn't Felicia Hardy!" Boomed Harry as he approached her by a balcony outside, Pete in tow. " Ah, Larry is it?" Came a half hearted reply. Peter chuckled to himself before groaning after being on the receiving end of a Harry Osborn elbow. " Harry, son of Norman." Was his retort. " Same thing." Came her rude response. " This is my friend Peter, I'll let you to get acquainted." Harry finished, before walking off with his tail between his legs. Peter offered his hand for her to shake it, but she ignored him. " Soooo, Felicia, what brings you to the Osconvention?" Asked Pete, trying to initiate a conversation. " My mother, ever since father disappeared she's been trying to get me into my studies, but I prefer a more adventurous life style." Came the reply. " I know what it's like to lose those that you love, my parents died when I was a kid and my uncle a few months back." Peter empathized with her, he knew exactly how she felt. He seemed to have interested her, as she stopped looking away from him and gave eye contact, he could see the emerald in her eyes, two precious gems emitting beauty to all that saw them. Hazel and Green mingled as she spoke " I'm sure everyone that we lost would be proud of what we've become." A warm smile filled her face, Peter was sure he was in heaven. "I'm sure they are" replied Peter, as they conversed into the night.

Peter crashed onto his bed with the grace of bambi on ice. He was so tired after the events of the convention that he could sleep for weeks, yet still, his mind kept replaying the events of the convention. Dr octavious demonstrated his A.I arms that he said will help him with experiments, explaining that an inhibitor chip will allow him to keep control over the arms. Peter was excited by this break through and thought of all the good that could be done. However, one thing that had particularly fascinated him was his conversation with Felicia. Although a hard nut to crack, once she got talking they really hit it off, they both had lost people they loved but worked hard to carry on what they believed in. Most importantly however, Peter learnt that Felicia had just come back from a few years abroad and was transferring to Mid-town high. He had never expected to speak to a girl, nevermind befriend one, but Harry helped him. He laughed at how embarrassed Harry was before closing his eyes and going to sleep

Peter Parker woke up that Sunday morning in a happier mood than usual. He quickly ate the breakfast aunt May had prepared for him before telling her he was going out with Harry. " I hate lying to her but she would stop me from saving lives if she knew who I was." He muttered to himself, imagining the chaos that would ensue if aunt May knew who he was. He hid in a desolate back alley before changing into his work clothes, making sure no one was looking, swiftly swinging away once he was done.

" Well today's been boring." Spider-man stated to himself as he swung through the dark New York sky. He stopped a car jacker and a few muggings, but that was all. Nothing was particularly difficult and he stopped the crimes with minimal effort. "Just once I was something exciting would happ-" he was cut off by the sound of glass shattering...

" He won't miss these one bit." Said the woman dressed in the black cat suit as she carried the sack of jewellery. She had long stark white hair and fur on her boots and around her neck and she leapt from building to building with speed and height, she was not a common thief. She heard a "thwip" sound before fell, looking down to see her feet webbed up.

Spider-Man looked at his find. She was a slender female dressed in a black leather suit, carrying a sack of what he presumed to be jewellery. She seemed to be in slight shock before cutting the webbing with what seemed to be claws, and standing up facing him. " I suggest you put them jewels back lady" ordered Spider-Man, hoping to finish this quick. " What you gonna do if I don't? Handcuff me? I'd sure like that." Came her reply in a seductive turn as she brought her body closer to his, placing a hand on his chest and a hand behind his back. " so would I- I mean so would the cops!" She laughed at his retort, causing him to blush under the mask. " Look Spider, I'd love to play but I've got somewhere to be. The names Black Cat, and I just crossed your path !" She exclaimed, before throwing a punch at his chin, sending him to the ground. She blew a kiss at the confused hero before jumping away. He got up to give chase but he felt a ringing sensation in his head. He turned around to face a mountain of a man Swinging a machete at him that he narrowly dodged, ducking underneath it before rolling backwards. He faced his foe who towered over him.

The apex predator was now before him...

he was in the lions den...


End file.
